A two-volume work summarizing and critically reviewing the literature on the normal and abnormal electrocardiogram of the dog will be prepared. This will include all pertinent data related to the dog electrocardiogram presented in tabular form, an electrocardiographic atlas of normal and abnormal electrocardiograms, an annotated and cross- indexed bibliography, and a tabulation of drug effects on the electrocardiogram.